Many physical systems, such as manufacturing systems and power systems deployed in power plants and factories produce enormous amounts of wasted heat. For example, industrial processes in glass factories and cement factories generate large amounts of waste heat as a by-product. Sources of waste heat include space heating assemblies, steam boilers, freezer condenser, engines, baking ovens, pipes, and cooling systems. For instance, pipes in factories carry a waste stream of exhaust gases at a given temperature.